1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a study device which permits children or other users to learn letters of the alphabet or other study items by depressing a push-plate so as to move an indication plate to an upright position.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Because educational devices for children are produced in quantity and sold on a large scale, it is highly desirable that the device be simplified in structure and that the process of assemblying same also be simplified, so as to reduce costs. With particular regard to study devices which include push-buttons, the structure of the push-button mechanism is often quite complicated because the number of springs required is equal to the number of push-buttons provided. Such structure complicates the assembly process and increases costs. Therefore, there has developed a need for providing a simplified structure of an elastic suppot member which resiliently supports the push-buttons of the device.
The present invention provides a study device having a simplified structure which overcomes the foregoing problems attendant conventional education devices, particularly of the push-button type.